The present invention relates to a device for fitting and securing a mirror support on an adjustable member of a vehicle rearview mirror assembly.
When the mirror of a vehicle rearview mirror breaks, it is often necessary to replace the whole mirror assembly, which is particularly expensive in the case of an electrically controlled rearview mirror.
It is obviously more advantageous for users to have the possibility of replacing only the mirror.
A mirror-holder supporting device is known which is removably mounted on a directionally-adjustable plate actuated by mechanism to which it is connected, with a fitting and locking mechanism being constituted by a rotary clamp and a bayonet system.
This device, however, is not completely satisfactory and it is the object of the present invention to provide a simpler and less expensive device.